Disfigured, Smashed, and Robooted
by Alle Atze
Summary: 5th grader Elizabeta Héderváry has sworn she's been to hell and back. First, it's Alice, who will try to dominate anything, may it be theater, football, or even chess club. Second, it's her Romanian stepbrother, Andrei the Jerk. And to top it off, she has Gilbert annoying her at all ends. Can she make it through the rest of the school without having her head explode?


Hej! Sorry for being inactive and not updating other stories. Sometimes you just lose interest in your own work. Anyway I was thinking about writing this all night and so I just got up and did it. I saw how there's always daycare AUs and high school AUs but never primary. Also, I will be gender bending several characters. I hope you don't mind!

* * *

"Get off the milk bottle, _twerp_."

"Not until you get those wrinkly things you call hands off it, _witch_."

I'm having yet another fight with my stepbrother, Andrei. A couple years ago, my dad got remarried to his mom and we ended up moving in. Sadly. "Look, _Liz_, there's only 2 cups of milk left. Perfect for one bowl of cereal! Which is mine! So why don't you just bug off already!" He snapped. I let go of the milk bottle only to get a grip of his wrists. I started to wrestle the bottle out his hands. I swear it almost fell out of his hands! Only if he hadn't jerked his arm back everything would have been fine. Chilled white liquid expanded over the marble tiling. "Look what you did!" I yelled. "Have you no shame?"

"Me? ME? If you hadn't been so grabby none of this would have happened." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Let's just go. It's 6:45. We have to leave for the bus."

"Whatever."

The sky was blue with narrow orange and pink strips blending in. The bus came fairly early as it was waiting for us by the time we got our bus stop. Since we're the first stop we could sit anywhere we wanted to. Most kids liked sitting up front, only because if you don't eat breakfast of something you could always find a piece of candy somewhere in all the junk. It took us about a minute to get to the next stop. On board came 5 kids. Francis and his younger sister Victoria, Antonio, and Gilbert and his younger brother Ludwig. The older three chose the worst spot to sit in. In front of me. "HEEEEEEY LIZZZZZZYYYY! DID YOU KNOW WE HAVE A MATH TEST TODAY?"

"Number one, it's Elizabeta to you. Number two, I'm in honors math. And number three, what's 45 plus 20?"

"65, why?"

"That was the grade on your last spelling test, now shoo."

The three slumped down in their seat in unison. I could hear distant mumbling, but I paid no mind. At the third stop, only three kids got on. It was only Lovino and his brothers Feli and Marcello. All three with that strange curl at the side of their heads.

The fourth stop was different. This time a fairly large group of kids got on here. The first were Alfred and that similar looking kid. Alfred plopped next to Feli and pulled his DSI out. "Dude, I totally got the new update. It's betterer than the original." The two socialized over what made them happy. In this case, it was video games.

"It's better than the original, Alfred..." That voice! "And don't lose your DSI again. Mum's not buying you another one." That voice belonged to Alice, Alfred and Matthew's older sister. She had short blond hair and abnormal eyebrows. She made her way through the isle, phone in hand and everything. She in 7th grade, a whole good two years older than me. Behind her walked Ayla. She was a new student but for some reason automatically clicked to Alice. They made their way to the back of the bus where the older kids dwelt. For the next five minutes I daydreamed before being wakened up by a loud "**HEY**!"

"Liz, guess what I drew!" Hanne said excitedly while sitting down next to me. Hanne had to be my one of best friends. She was so nice, creative and always had something fun to say. "What is it this time? Another lonely protractor with no life because his wife and kids left him because he was obsessed with Glee?"

"No! I threw that out months ago!" She rummaged through her school bag, adding new collections of trash to the floor. "This!" Just then, a loud screech came from the back of the bus.

"KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Alice screeched. She was grabbing on to Ayla's sleeve, pulling them both back. A big black insect lay still on her school bag. Ayla wasn't as taken back as Alice, however by the look on her face she was pretty freak out. Alice pushed Mathias toward the schoolbag. She pointed at it, terrified. "_Kill it now."_ She snapped. Mathias took a piece of computer paper and poked at it. It moved. The whole bus gasped in disgusted. The bug crawled off of the bag, up the bus walls and out the window. Ayla was quick to react by dumping a whole bottle of Bath and Body Works hand sanitizer on Alice's bag. Then she motioned for Mathias to clean it up. At this point the whole bus lost interest and continued with their daily lives.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked Hanne. She presented me with beautiful scenery. One with big oak trees, deer running loose and birds fly in sky. "Hanne….this is amazing!" I exclaimed. "Heh…..thank you." She hung her head low to cover up the blushing. "They're going to use it for the backdrop in the Snow White play. Which reminds me…..are you doing stage crew this year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Little Miss Perfect's doing it also." I looked back at Alice. She still looked pretty shaken up from the whole bug experience. "Do remember the last time she had the audacity to sign up." Hanne cautioned. I remembered. It was about 2 years ago. We we're doing the third grade play "The True Meaning of Christmas". Alice and some other fifth graders decided to contribute by helping out with the painting. One tiny drop of green paint on her Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and she went ballistic. The whole backdrop ended up getting destroyed and paint splattered everywhere. We had to do the whole set over. The production ended up taking place on February 6th. Alice still claims it to be an accident and as always, everyone believes her.

We both sighed in unison. Alice had always been so _innocent _yet so _guilty _at the same time.

* * *

You like so far? Alice is Fem!England. Ayla is Fem!Turkey and Hanne is Fem!Finland.


End file.
